User talk:Gravewit
Login Bug Please see GuildWiki:Software & Technical Issues/Bugs#Selecting skins prevents login as this is preventing registered users from logging in. --Rainith 15:06, 17 March 2006 (CST) : PanSola here, I haven't been able to log in due to the above bug. Please look into it when you have a chance, thanks! -67.172.181.206 20:28, 22 March 2006 (CST) ::This bug is still preventing me from logging in, so I'm bumping it again. At least some sort of response like "I took a look at the problem, and it looks like we will never ever be able to fix it" would let me know you have at least looked into the issue. Thanks. -24.7.179.183 03:38, 6 April 2006 (CDT) = PanSola ::: I really don't get this, not sure how to fix it. If I can't figure it out tonight, I'll have to call in the calvary. Gravewit 03:51, 6 April 2006 (CDT) :::: I suspect one of your nonstandard skins, most likely "monobook-google", defines the class SkinMonoBook instead of, say, SkinMonoBookGoogle, which causes MonoBook.php to barf. Should be a simple enough fix: just rename the class in the -google skin. F G 04:14, 6 April 2006 (CDT) Links to Amazon pre-order Just curious, any particular reason why links are being inserted to Amazon.com's pre-order, and none of the other sites offering it? Just wondering if there's a sponsorship issue, or if that was just the only one you had on hand. FYI: I did pre-order from amazon.com. Annoyingly, they show on the order status "Delivery estimate: May 4, 2006 - May 6, 2006", which pretty much makes the benefit have having access 24-hours early pretty useless. --Barek 04:06, 6 April 2006 (CDT) :I have removed that link from the article because it's un-wiki-like to advertise for anything in the articles themselves. If you wish to place an ad in the wiki side bar or even on the main page, that's your decision, but to change the articles so that they advertise for a specific vendor is not right. --Karlos 07:08, 6 April 2006 (CDT) ::I see that the only response we have gotten to our inquiries is a link to "Buy Factions" in our side bar that links to Amazon. Is it safe to assume that you are making money off of this and because you do not want to be held fiscally responsible to us you have just decided to ingore any questions on the matter? ::I checked the Oblivion Wiki and you did the same thing there. I hope you understand that no one is going to ask you for a cut from whatever money you are making. Fiscal Responsibility means transparency. Also, true leadership means you discuss issues, not just ignore questions you do not like. The same position that gives you the power to post that link on our sidebar, lays upon you the responsibility to answer our questions. --Karlos 02:00, 11 April 2006 (CDT) Fiscal Accountability Please respond to GuildWiki talk:Site support when you get a chance. --Karlos 07:40, 11 March 2006 (CST) Unused users I went through the user list one day and realized that it contains many user names which are and always have been unused. There are also users which are used for nothing else but spamming or advertising: "I offer this service, please contact me in-game". If it is possible to remove users, we could do a major cleanup. I am volunteering to go through the thousands of users. Any users with no contributions and those with only advertisement/spam/vandalism contributions would be marked for removal. A template similiar to the ban template should be created so that those users could just be tagged with it and then removed by someone who is able to do it. (After checking that the tag is correctly placed, all necessary links in the template) 16:01, 6 April 2006 (CDT) : Template:Unworthy :p 16:44, 6 April 2006 (CDT) :::P I'll make a template suggestion soon No, I am not bored. Really... Name will be Template:Removable user if no one comes up with a better name while I eat lunch. 16:56, 6 April 2006 (CDT) ::: Template:Inactive user maybe, or Template:Never active 17:03, 6 April 2006 (CDT) ::::Strongly disagreed. Space on the GuildWiki is conceptually infinite, and there is no benefit in this. Further, it is entirely possible that "unused" usernames are people who log in and use the Preferences page to change skins, adjust timestamps, etc. —Tanaric 17:20, 6 April 2006 (CDT) :::::Infinite? Maby. Free of costs? No. Doesn't removing even little things help? For a user who only uses the account to change skins it isn't a big thing to re-create the account after the wiki-wide purge. Almost everyone willing to create an account is also willing to contribute to the wiki and has done so by fixing smal typos etc. The biggest point in this is to clear the list of users which is a bloat with over 3500 users. I like to use it to look for nice user pages etc, but its a pain at the moment. Atleast the most obvious spam/vandal users should be removed. Also some user names are unused as the user made a typo in the name when creating it and created the correctly typed user name. 18:04, 6 April 2006 (CDT) ::::::Deleting users in MediaWiki is not a clean process. It requires brainjacking into the database and twiddling tables manually, if I recall correctly. We have a phrase for this in MIT: "too much overhead". Definitely not worth it for the quiet ones. F G 18:06, 6 April 2006 (CDT) :::::::If this is done in massed amounts I suppose it wouldn't be more troublesome. Aren't all the users located in the same tables, so that you could somehow do the removal process for them all at the same time? I don't know about the mediawiki system, but I doubt that it has been made too hard. Ofcourse if no one who is able to do this is willing to do the removal process we have no choice but to forget the whole thing. 18:14, 6 April 2006 (CDT) ::::::::Yes, I suppose some of that can be automated, but manually scraping the database is a pretty risky proposition. Remember, this is MySQL-- not the most reliable database engine. You'd have to lock down the wiki for the duration of this change just to be safe. (Yay FUD!) More importantly, the marginal benefit of a deleted user is one fewer entry in the "user" table and a possibly less cluttered list. I am not convinced that the benefit is worth the cost. But, if it must be done, an explanation of the process. F G 18:40, 6 April 2006 (CDT) ::::::::Also note this admonition from the MediaWiki FAQ: :::::::::Do not remove users from the user table in the mySQL database; this causes problems with other parts of the wiki due to the relational structure of the database. ::::::::Fun! F G 18:46, 6 April 2006 (CDT) :::::::::Doesn't seem too complicated, but yes, it would mean wiki downtime and some more work, so its up to Grave I suppose. I'll wait for his reply before doing anything. Maby this could be made at the same time with an update to new version of mediawiki. 1.6 is out now and it includes a few handy anti-spam things. :::::::::And what happens if we don't remove the users from the mysql database? Will they still be removed from the user list? 18:51, 6 April 2006 (CDT) :::::::::: To be honest, I don't see why it's a problem to keep them in the list. Gravewit 04:32, 7 April 2006 (CDT) :::::::::::Ok, lets forget it then. I suppose I can live with the huge list. And nice work on the new version. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 07:40, 7 April 2006 (CDT) MediaWiki Version Please see GuildWiki:Software & Technical Issues/Bugs#MediaWiki Version 23:45, 6 April 2006 (CDT) Please also see GuildWiki:Software & Technical Issues/Bugs#Redirects not redirecting and GuildWiki:Software & Technical Issues/Bugs#Categories FUBAR. — Stabber (talk) 06:37, 7 April 2006 (CDT) Contact Yo, I tried e-mailing you when the servers were down and was told tat phil dot nelson at gmail dot com does not exist. Is this a temprary failure or should I switch to something else if I need to get in touch? Gracias. --Karlos 07:09, 9 April 2006 (CDT) : Should work fine. That is my address. I'm almost always aware when mySQL goes down, I just am not always in front of a computer. I have the server set to check every 30 mins, and SMS my cell phone if things go down. Gravewit 07:18, 9 April 2006 (CDT) Blank pages if not logged in People not logged in receive a blank page if trying to view normal articles or their discussion pages. Special pages and user pages work fine, so you can still log in and when logged in everything works fine. See User_talk:Rainith#Problem. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 02:30, 6 May 2006 (CDT) I logged out and tried it. I get a server cache error message when accessing the main page. Everything works fine when logged in. --Karlos 05:15, 6 May 2006 (CDT) :User pages don't work when logged out although I said they work. My user page redirects to User:Gem/User_Page and the redirect works normally. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 05:37, 6 May 2006 (CDT) :: I had enabled using gzip, which for some reason caused this problem. It's disabled now, so should work for everyone again. Gravewit 09:28, 6 May 2006 (CDT) Wikipedia Article FYI: It appears that the article on Wikipedia about GameWikis that is currently linked from our Main Page is a candidate for deletion. They've attached a banner to it, and appear to be flagging it as not a notable website as yet, so they deem it not yet worthy of listing on Wikipedia. --- Barek (talk • ) - 10:27, 6 May 2006 (CDT) :It seems to be completely gone now. -- James Sumners 12:47, 17 May 2006 (CDT) Unbotting request Hi Gravewit, can you unbot "Stabbot" please? I've just completed the task for which I had initially requested bot status, and I don't forsee ever needing bot status again. Thanks. — Stabber ✍ 11:25, 10 May 2006 (CDT) Lots of database errors lately I have been receiving database errors a lot today. Sometimes refreshing helps, sometimes even multiple refreshes don't. I am able to access any page by clicking on the edit link (although this might sometimes cause an error too), but it is a bit frustrating, Database error A database query syntax error has occurred. This may indicate a bug in the software. The last attempted database query was: (SQL query hidden) from within function "MediaWikiBagOStuff::_doquery". MySQL returned error "1030: Got error 127 from storage engine (localhost)". I hope something can and will be done soon. -- 12:49, 15 May 2006 (CDT) :I've been seeing these as well lately. Doing an "&action=purge" seems to fix this whenever it comes up. --161.88.255.140 13:07, 15 May 2006 (CDT) Amazon link Unlike most people here it seems, I'm actually for the amazon link to buy Factions in the nav bar (just about the least freakin' intrusive sort of advertisement). In fact I think you ought to stick a link in there to buy the regular version of GW too. True most people visiting here probably already have it (most probably have Factions now too anyway), but I was talking to a guy in game today who just had Factions, so it might get a few hits and bring in a tiny bit of change. Just my $0.02. --Rainith 21:48, 16 May 2006 (CDT) Not a bad idea. Gravewit 09:13, 17 May 2006 (CDT) Adbrite Yuck >_<". Way too intrusive. -PanSola, Table of The Lyssa Advocacy Front (sing) 09:40, 17 May 2006 (CDT) Why do we need them?? People want to donate but can't.. you need to keep us better informed about whats going on =( Skuld 09:46, 17 May 2006 (CDT) :All I can say is: whiskey tango foxtrot??? --Tetris L 10:29, 17 May 2006 (CDT) ::Have these already been turned off? I'm not seeing them ... --161.88.255.140 11:08, 17 May 2006 (CDT) ::Okay, now I'm seeing them. I must say, anything that breaks the fundamental concepts of hypertext links comes accross as underhanded and deceptive. If I see something displaying as a hypertext link, it should behave as one. Not be a means of sneaking an ad in my face. Any site using these will likely suffer from a lowerred reputation. --161.88.255.140 11:47, 17 May 2006 (CDT) :::On a slightly related note I'm glad guildwiki cares about my ringer tone and wants me to 'pimp' it. (T/ ) 11:57, 17 May 2006 (CDT) ::IntelliTXT is the worst thing to hit the web since Flash. -- James Sumners 12:45, 17 May 2006 (CDT) :::ARG! Even that website is annoying. It resized my browser and made me lose 20 minutes of work clicking on the wrong X. (T/ ) 13:02, 17 May 2006 (CDT) ::::It loaded a blank page for me. Not sure if Adblock, Spybot SD, Firefox, or a combination thereof saved me. Oh yeah I ad-blocked adbrite. Google ad on the side is something I can live with (though I missed the old days when they were just plain text instead of rich text). Adbrite is just way too annoying. Firefox actually kept complainging about a javascript taking too long to run and keep asking me if I want to stop it or continue before I ad-blocked adbrite. -PanSola, Table of The Lyssa Advocacy Front (sing) 13:14, 17 May 2006 (CDT) :::::Gotta join in and voice my disgust with this change. Too intrusive. The content of the articles never should be mucked up by advertisements. --Draygo Korvan 14:03, 17 May 2006 (CDT) Let me just chime in here: I don't currently see the AdWords (or IntelliTXT or whateever it is called), and it is obvious that either you or Nunix is currently messing with the advertisements on the site (as the side bar has just changed, again). But let me make this perfectly clear: I don't like the ads on the left. I hate the ads at the bottom of the page (I did not speak out against them, however, because I had to weigh the negatives against the positives). But I completely, utterly detest AdWords and similar advertisement-pushing tactics. If you need bandwidth, if you need mirrors, if you need donations: Say so. But please rethink this strategy, and scale back rather than add on more adverts. If AdWords become a part of GuildWiki,' I am gone'. And I am sure I'm not the only contributor who feels this way. Please don't force my hand on this. --Bishop (rap| ) 15:22, 17 May 2006 (CDT) Another point to note: I am pretty sure nc-sa disallows this form of commercial usage. Not being the author of most of these articles, I am fairly certain you cannot yourself go around the nc-sa. 70.17.174.74 15:36, 17 May 2006 (CDT) script {display:none} on userpage/monobook.css (User:Skuld/monobook.css) if this becomes used.. Skuld 15:41, 17 May 2006 (CDT) thru This is not a word. Please, for the sake of my sanity, change this to "through" in the spam prevention message. -- James Sumners 13:59, 17 May 2006 (CDT)